Dareka no tame ni
by YayaSamuko
Summary: It was only the beginning. I knew lots of dramas are waiting for me and Nozomi. She was still very young…too young to be living like this. I already had my little idea about this but I will try to not mention that too much. I needed to make sure that Nozomi didn't lack of anything—food, sleep, attention, love. That was my job as a helper. (ON HIATUS)


_Prologue: Prisoners of our own destiny_

[-x-x-x-]

"Thank you for coming today!"

I bowed my head to the young woman clad in a green pajama and wearing a neon wristband. Said woman smiled and returned the bow before walking away.

A sigh escaped my lips as I took seat on the small chair behind the counter. Thinking about all the things that has happened lately made another sigh to escape the same lips that were coated by an orange lipstick once given to my by a dear friend.

I, Kousaka Honoka, 21, was a part-timer nurse working at the Nishikino Hospital. I originally planned to do something else with my life but the lack of funds and because the current heiress of said hospital has proposed me an offer I couldn't decline, I just said yes.

 _This isn't like me…_

Resting my head on the chair's back, I just blankly glanced at the ceiling. It was lunchtime so there were not that much people walking this side of the hospital. I was supposed to be resting as well but a friend—Minami Kotori, also a nurse—has gotten a sudden call from her Mom and had to leave. Result; as her friend, I have volunteered to take her turn.

 _Though… I have to admit it's rather calm today…_

It was still during the autumn, the sky was slightly pale and the air cold. The doctors were all busy at this period of the year and so were the helpers and nurces.

"E-excuse me…"

An unfamiliar voice brought me back into reality and I quickly stood up, fixing my appearance and smiling at the young girl in front of the counter. She was rather short and had difficulty just standing in front of said counter, even on her tiptoes. With a bouquet of white flowers on a hand and a small letter on the other one, she was clad in a cute yellow dress and a pink jacket. I could already conclude she was there to visit someone.

"Hello there! Are you lost?" I tried to ask with a not-so-professional tone. After all, she was a child so I wanted to be as friendly as possible with her. I loved children after all. They are just so cute.

"A-ano…" The girl slightly fidgeted before looking down and seemed unsure. She was probably the shy type.

Moving my hand forward as to brush her short brown hair and lifted her head so we were seeing into each other's eyes. "Hehe! You don't have to be that shy." I started before a small chuckle. "My name is Honoka. What's yours?"

There was a small pause as a small blush appeared on the brunette's face, her hands moving down to hold the hem of her dress' skirt. Fortunately, even though looking down, small girl still nodded. "I-I'm Hanayo…" She said in a low tone. Though it was enough to allow me to hear her well enough.

"Nice to meet you then, Hanayo-chan!" I continued before walking toward the other side of the counter. "You can call me Honoka-Nee-chan in that case!" I said that last sentence with more energy than expected but it was still forgivable. She didn't seem to be scared so I grabbed her hand with the letter, kneeling down. "Are you here to visit a family?"

Hanayo slightly nodded, still looking down and avoiding eye contact. She was really cute, seen closer at the position I was in. I just wanted to squeeze her. It was not everyday that such cutie was this close to me while my other friend—Sonoda Umi, a real party-breaker—was not around.

"I am here to visit my aunt…" She said after a good minute and joined her hands, putting the flowers and the letter together. "I was supposed to come with Mom but… She had work to do…"

"So, did you come alone?"

Another nod and she finally lifted her head, tears at the side of her eyes. "I had to go… Because today will be the last occasion…"

Her sentence took me by surprise. What was she talking about? It took me a while before understanding something and decided to ask her. "What do you mean, Hanayo-chan…?"

There was a minute of silence as the brunette avoided eye contact. "They said that Auntie will be going very far away for a very long time so I had to see her. Mom said that she will be going to a place called 'heaven' or 'paradise' or something like that…"

My throat suddenly felt very soar and a deep sadness took place inside my chest. "Hanayo-chan…"

"I've talked to a doctor but they refused to allow me to the 7th floor… That is why…"

 _The seventh…?_

Said floor was considered as the hospice; a place where people with terminal illness are sent to. I was never personally interested in going to said place. Only few special people were allowed there and I heard that several laws that need to be respected by each patient were made exception there: no bedtime, they were allowed to sleep when they wish and to eat whatever they wanted whatever the time. However, no one has ever left the seventh alive.

Hanayo's aunt might be already in the last phase of her illness and will be gone very soon. I didn't know what to do. If Umi-chan was there, she would have declined the occasion right away. After all, allowing a child in such place would not be good to her mental health.

Talking about her, the young brunette was looking at me with her big eyes full of hope and on verge of crying. It was no doubt she really love her aunt and is very since about wanting to say her farewell. She was still innocent and naïve though and might not be ready yet for the shock and truth she might encounter up there.

I unconsciously bit my lower lip.

 _What should I do?_

I didn't want to deceive her. She was giving me the look like what I was her last hope. Red marks on her feet—probably because she has been walking for hours—could be seen inside her small red shoes. She has probably tried to talk to lot of people despite her shyness. She was on verge of despair and I was her last hope. What was I supposed to do? Listen to my rationality and make her cry? Or listen to my heart and take the risk of putting her innocence in danger?

"Honoka-Nee-chan…"

A sob escaped her lips and I, per reflex, grabbed a handkerchief from a pocket in the white nurse blouse I was wearing. "Do not cry, Hanayo-chan!" I said without thinking it and added a pose à la 'Faito da yo'. "I will take you to your Auntie!"

 _What am I doing?_

I was fast to regret not thinking longer about it but my worries were quickly washed away as Hanayo jumped in my direction and hugged me with her petite arms, tears running her cheeks. "Thank you, Honoka-Nee-chan!"

My lips quickly formed a smile. Maybe it was worth it. I didn't know if I will be able to protect her upside but I knew that I wanted to do my best. I could have just decided to remain an average nurse and continue with my everyday life but I have decided to take that step that not that many nurses has dared to even think of. I was on my way toward a new adventure of tears, remorse, despair and pain that lot of doctors has regretted ever seeing before.

At first, I just thought that it was just a floor, an hospice… but my opinion was going to change very soon. Soon, my everyday life was going to get a shocking and violent change/turn of event.

[-x-x-x-]

 _Chapter 1: Morning view…_

[-x-x-x-]

"Honoka!"

"Honoka-chan…"

I slightly opened my eyes and lifted my head from the desk I was sleeping in. The first thing my eyes caught sign of was two familiar figures standing in front of the desk I was supposed to write a memory on. Moving my hand to rub my eyes, I let go of a yawn. "Hello there; Umi-chan… Kotori-chan…"

"Honoka!" The blue-haired young woman started to yell as she pointed an accusing finger at poor me. "How can you still be this lax at this time? Do I have to remind you that we have to give back the result of our work tomorrow? Yet, you haven't written anything yet." She said in a very angry tone before slightly looking down. "At this rate, you are going to…"

A smile appeared on my face as I moved my hand and patted her head. "It will be all right, Umi-chan!" I said with the usual cheerful tone.

"But if you don't take this more seriously, you are going to get fired!" Umi countered, looking down. "True that Maki has helped us getting this job because of all the difficulties our families are going through…" The three of us looked down at these words. Only truth did hurt and that was true. The Minami family, just like the Sonoda and Kousaka were in a bad shape. With loads of debts to pay back because of an incident that has happened several years earlier, our lives have turned into a hell.

It was all because our fathers were very naïve back then and has agreed to sign a contract with a well-know merchant; a collaboration that was supposed to benefit everyone. We all believed in him but the damn bastard has decided to flee away, taking everything with him, leaving our three families with tons of complain from banks and so. Dad, Mr. Minami, Mr. Sonoda and that man were friend since childhood so we all believed in him. That day, we have learned a lesson in life; in the hardest way possible.

"You don't have to worry about me…" I slowly said while looking down at the paper in front of me. "I will be affected into the seventh."

A moment of silence took place until my two childhood friends ran closer and glared at me as if I was some kind of stupid fool. Well… They were not wrong at all. I was both stupid and fool. After all, every worker on this hospital knows more than well what kind of drama is waiting for us at the hospice.

"Honoka!"

"Honoka-chan!"

I just lifted my head and gave them a smile. "I got a recommendation from the higher-ups. I worked hard on it."

"Honoka…" Umi's voice was low as she lowered her head.

"I've never got the chance to tell any of you about it but that was a month since I have volunteered to be a helper or assistant of the doctors affected at the seventh."

"So, when you told us that you had to stay longer than us after our job was done…" Kotori lowered her head.

A simple nod was enough to answer her before I stood up. "Sorry for not telling you about this. It's just that I really need to be affected to the seventh."

"But why?"

There was a good minute of silence. I couldn't tell them the real reason yet. "Because it pays well." I made a half-lie. It was not totally true, but not totally false either. Helpers in the seventh are well-paid but have to pay another price for their service.

"Then, we will also follow your path and get affected to the seventh!" My gray-haired friend insisted. "We have always been together and we will always be together, right?"

I shook my head. "You can't Kotori-chan… You won't be able to withstand what's happening up there."

"Honoka-chan…"

"Anyway," I turned back to them as to give them a reassuring smile. "I will be affected tomorrow so let us have a little chips party somewhere."

"Honoka…"

And with that, I led the two of them out of the building. I knew it was unfair from me to hide them a truth but I just couldn't tell them about my real reason or they will force me to not go. Knowing them, they will go as far as to tie me if the real reason was revealed.

[-x-x-x-]

"Thank you for having me!" I bowed my head at the woman clad in a white coat. She was the responsible of the seventh, her office being adjutant from the elevator. "I am Kousaka Honoka and I will be looking forward in working with you."

The woman placed a hand on my shoulder and I lifted my head back. Her eyes were dull and her face as cold as a reptile's. Maybe working for so long surrounded by dying people has made her what she was. "Are you really sure?" She asked, her tone dry. "You are still very young…"

"No need to worry!" I smiled. "I am fully prepared."

She gave me another look before nodding and walked over to the large closet as to hand me my new outfit. Unlike the nurse's, this one was orange-colored and had a longer a skirt. A pair of white silk tights was imperative and so was the yellow headband. She also handed me a pair of white gloves and a small plastic card that I had to attach on the chest part of the dress. On said card was a picture of me, my full name, birth date, blood type and the name of this hospital.

Bowing another time, I decided to walk out of the room and into the helper's quarter, a rather large room at the end of the hallway, near the stair leading toward the rooftop. The room was too large with yet so few stuffs. Only a handful of chairs were there and few shelves as well as a large closet. Since all the helpers were female, I didn't need to hesitate before removing my current clothes and was about to change when an older girl approached me.

"Are you new here?" She asked in a polite tone, giving a small smile. She was still young but was probably a year older than me.

I was a little embarrassed since I was still in my underwear but tried to not sound weird in front of the first person who has talked to me in this floor. "Yes! My name is Kousaka Honoka."

The brown-haired girl nodded before handing me a bag. "I am Kira Tsubasa. You can call me Tsubasa if you want." I muttered a small thanks while accepting the bag and peeked at what was inside. Inside the bag was frilly matching underwear. I gave a tilt of the head. "They are imperative for us." She added with another smile. "I presume Miss Yazawa has forgotten to hand them to you once again." She sighed. "Seriously, she always forgets to hand these."

"…" I was left speechless. The seventh sure had lot of rules but I never imagined they would go as far as to impose us underwear. However, they seemed cute and comfortable so maybe it was not a bad thing. "Thank you in that, Tsubasa-senpai!"

"You're welcome, Honoka-san."

And with that, I walked at the counter before fully stripping after making sure than no one was looking at me and put the underwear and outfit on. They were surprisingly very comfortable and with a look at a full-body mirror, found it very cute. Well… We were going to stay in these for hours, see days during very agitated time so better be at ease.

The responsible entered the room at that moment and clapped her hands, gathering every girl's attention. "All right, everyone!" She said, her crimson red irises scanning everyone. After seeing that we were all ready, she clapped another time. "Today is another day. Do your best! Remember to smile and if anything happen, feel free to call a responsible doctor. I know that most of you are still either college students or young and immature but someone have to do this job. Just keep in mind that what we are doing her is not a game. It is reality, so do not do anything foolish." She said before taking a notebook from her coat's pocket. "I guess everyone has already their assigned patient…"

One of the girls among the helpers raised her hand and Miss Yazawa made a gesture of the head as to motion her to talk. "Mrs. Haogiri who I was assigned to has 'left' yesterday so I don't have any assignment yet."

'left'… That was the term we used to tell that said person has died.

 _That's true! They are assigned to us and we take care of them until they 'leave'…_

The raven-haired woman placed a finger on her chin and thought an instant before nodding. "All right! I will give you another assignment later in the day. For now, you are responsible of cleaning this room."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And with that, everyone left. I walked over to the older woman and she looked at me. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes!" I nodded and she returned it. We then started walking the hallways as the other helpers walked their own way. Some of them went to the living room, some of them went toward their assigned patient's room and some of them went to the doctor's office to either get new medicines or such. The seventh was a very large area. After all, it is composed of us helpers (girls), the doctors, the aids (boys) and the patient. Seen like that, we didn't seem too much but our job was harder so we needed more space.

The aids were assigned to take care of the male patient while helpers took care of the females. It was the rule.

Miss Yazawa led me until we arrived in front of a door leading to a room and took a step at the side. "Your first assignment…" She said while gesturing me to enter. "Feel free to call me if you have any problem. Also, remember the four golden laws we have to follow!" With a bow of the head, the short woman started walking away, leaving me alone.

I took a long breath, closing my eyes while thinking about these 'laws' we had to follow.

 _1\. We are their friends. We stay close to them but shall never cross the line._

 _2\. We are not allowed to insist on something if they do not want to._

 _3\. We are allowed to be their accomplice in whatever they do but we also take every responsibility for what happen next._

 _4\. We are to comfort them. We are not here to worsen their days._

Releasing my breath, I knocked on the door and slid it open before walking inside. As expected, the room was larger than the ones from the floors bellow. The ceiling was very high and everything was white. The other thing that was very visible was that the glass window could only open by 15 cm.

Resting on the white metallic bed was a very young girl—presumably 7 or 8—who was clad in a purple cotton pajama. A white wristband where her name, blood type and code of this hospital were printed in was on her wrist. She had silky purple hair that let lose on her back and reaching her hips as well as a pair of dull emerald irises.

I walked over to her and kneeled down, smiling at her. "Hello there! I'm Honoka. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Friend?" The tone of her voice was low and lacked confidence. She was the shy type, I concluded.

I grabbed her hands and leaned closer so our forehead was touching. "I will be counting on you! From today on, the two of us will be partners, accomplices, best friends and more."

There was a moment of silence until the petite girl looked down and muttered something. I didn't hear it so I motioned her to repeat. The purplenette slowly raised her head and avoided eye contact. "N-Nozomi…"

"Nozomi-chan?" I repeated. "What a cute name~" I let go of her hands and stood up before offering her a hand as to allow her to stand up. "Then, let me re-introduce myself. You can call me Honoka-Nee-chan! I am your friend, Nozomi-chan."

She shyly accepted the offer and nodded before standing up. I led her to the doctor's office to grab her medicines and had to make her an injection myself. Like any other child, she was scared of needles so I had to be very careful and to comfort her as much as I could. To think that I was going to see her scared expression everyday because of that damn injection I had to do every morning… Life was not going to be easy.

Since she was my first assignment, I've decided that I will do my best so she could 'leave' without any regret.

As the two of us left the office, I lifted her bridal style and gave her a smile as my sapphire eyes met with emerald ones. "So, now that it's over, how about we have a little walk outside?" She just slowly nodded and I walked to the elevator.

It was only the beginning. I knew lots of dramas are waiting for me and Nozomi. She was still very young…too young to be living like this. I already had my little idea about this but I will try to not mention that too much. I needed to make sure that Nozomi didn't lack of anything—food, sleep, attention, love. That was my job as a helper.

Our story has just begun.

[-x-x-x-]

 **Hello there! YayaSamuko here!**

 **So, I have a very good new; I passed my exam. Thanks to everyone who has been cheering for me and insisted I don't give up. Well…I barely passed it but still. About the detail, I did great in English and was average in Electrocinetic, Math I, Composing Technology, Computer Science, Software Tools, Electromagnetism-Captor and Thermo-Mechanic but My French, Math II, Optic, Electronic System, Low Tension and Electric Réseaux were rather bad (Especially Electronic System).**

 **Anyway, sorry for ranting!**

 **That was a while since I wanted to write something like this but never got enough time. I got the idea after listening to all of the OST of Narcissus Side 2nd. I needed to write another Hurt/Comfort & Tragedy fiction so I hope you all understand.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you all next time!**


End file.
